ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
D-Generation X (WWE The E-Fed)
D-Generation X (also known as DX) was a professional wrestling stable in WWE (previously the World Wrestling Federation and World Wrestling Entertainment). The group originated in the midst of the WWF's "Attitude Era" from 1997 to 2000. Their gimmick was that of a gang of rebels who broke the rules, acted and spoke as they pleased, no matter how provocative and/or insulting. Noted for their crude, profane humor and sophomoric pranks, the stable has been dubbed multiple times as the "most controversial group in WWF/E history". After its original run with members Rick Rude, Chyna, Triple H and Shawn Michaels, the group expanded to become a mainstay of the Attitude Era with new additions X-Pac, the New Age Outlaws and Tori until it disbanded in August 2000. DX reformed at the start of 2006 under the leadership of Johnny Nitro, who enjoyed moderate success with various members until disbanding the group in the summer. The original team of Shawn Michaels and Triple H reunited on RAW in April 2010, and enjoyed an extremely popular run until the beginning of 2011. Shawn Michaels and Triple H have made several casual appearances together since, but never as an official team. DX Mark II According to Johnny Nitro, WWE management were hesitant to go ahead with his proposed 'reboot' of D-Generation X. Eventually though, Nitro's persistance paid off and on the 2/13/06 edition of RAW, DX was brought back when European Champion Nitro assaulted newly crowned WWE Champion John Cena. Minutes later, Traci Brooks debuted as Nitro's valet and the following week, the Big Show became Nitro's bodyguard after interfering in his match with the Blue Meanie. This completed the original Nitro-led DX. During this time Nitro mainly feuded with Edge, and competed in a Fatal 4 Way to determine who would face the WWE Champion at Wrestlemania. However, Nitro came up short to Ken Shamrock. Over the next few weeks Nitro scouted several members of the RAW roster, inducting and eliminating Superstars until he had a team he could trust. The eventual Nitro-led DX line up came together on the March 20th edition of RAW, and comprised of Nitro, Melina, the New Age Outlaws, Austin Aries, Thomas Brewington and Cammy Charm. This version of DX was recruited by RAW GM Stephanie McMahon in her ongoing feud with The Rock, and DX attacked The Rock twice in two weeks, with her encouragement. At the same time the Outlaws were pursuing the Tag Team titles, and clashed with the Hardcore Bulldogs (Hardcore Holly & Harry Smith). On the RAW before Wrestlemania 22, Nitro and the Outlaws defeated The Rock and the Hardcore Bulldogs in a six-man tag match. At the PPV however, DX came up short all night. Brewington failed to win the Intercontinental title, the Outlaws failed to win the Tag Team titles, and Nitro lost his European title to The Rock. There was some success for DX's women though, as Melina and Cammy both won Women's Championships. After Wrestlemania, the relationship between Stephanie McMahon and DX deteriorated, due to various failures and ego clashes between Stephanie and Nitro. Billy Gunn was kicked out of the group and released from the company, leaving Road Dogg to form a new team with Austin Aries. They challenged the Hardcore Bulldogs for the Tag titles two weeks after Wrestlemania, but again DX came up short despite multiple interferences from Nitro and Melina. After the match, DX ambushed the Bulldogs until they were stopped by Stephanie McMahon. Hating the fact she'd allowed DX to run rampant over RAW, Stephanie was about to deliver her father's famous line of "you're fired" but Nitro superkicked the GM to make sure that wouldn't happen. This led Stephanie's boyfriend Randy Orton to come out, as well as Test, defecting from SmackDown, to even the odds. This was the first time DX had been on the losing side of a beatdown since their debut. The following week the DX team of Nitro, Melina and Road Dogg were beaten by Test, Stephanie and Orton but there was some consolation as Nitro, along with Test, were announced as the number one contenders for Ken Shamrock's WWE Championship at Backlash. In the run up to Backlash, DX's fortunes improved. Austin Aries captured the European title and Road Dogg scored a victory over Randy Orton. However Johnny Nitro failed to win the WWE Championship, with Melina also losing her Women's Championship. The next week, Thomas Brewington and Cammy Charm left the group, with Aries leaving shortly afterwards. With DX down to three members, Johnny Nitro set his sights on the Intercontinental Championship. However Stephanie McMahon threw a spanner in the works by putting him against Road Dogg in a number one contender's match. Nitro won the match thanks to Melina but tensions were undoubtedly forming between Nitro and Road Dogg. In the weeks to follow DX teased a break up but instead strengthened with the addition of Kid Kash, and the 7 ft 2 Dalip 'Giant' Singh. They also resumed their feud with The Rock, who was joined by former DX member Austin Aries. After Nitro, Road Dogg and Singh picked up a win in a six man tag, DX reclaimed their position as the dominant force on RAW. The return of Shawn Michaels threatened DX's position at the top of RAW: He made it his mission to eradicate this 'phony' group. DX's poor results on PPV continued at Vengeance, with Kid Kash capturing the European title from Austin Aries. However Road Dogg's attempt to claim the Intercontinental Championship was quashed before the match took place, after an attack backstage from new RAW signee's Undertaker and Triple H. An angered Nitro, along with Singh and Kash, attempted to crash the main event of John Cena vs. Randy Orton but were foiled by the new alliance of Shawn Michaels, Triple H and the Undertaker. The next RAW, Michaels defeated Nitro in a singles match. After Nitro's loss to Michaels, he was sensationally fired after building frustrations led to a number of rows with WWE management. He took Dalip Singh with him and was not seen on television for a year, by which time any traces of his DX were long gone. Melina had already left him for the Undertaker at this point and was battling her own personal demons, while Road Dogg was never the same after his PPV attack and quietly disappeared. The only member of DX left on the roster was Kid Kash who continued his ongoing defence of the European Championship until he too was released from the company. Original DX Reforms From 2007-2009, various reunions were hinted at between original team Shawn Michaels and Triple H, but these never came to fruition. In April 2010, unhappy with his position on SmackDown, Shawn Michaels transferred to RAW, and D-X quickly reunited. A few short weeks later, they captured the Tag Team Championship. In the weeks that followed, they feuded with the short lived group the 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'. Also during this time they successfully defended the Tag titles against the Motor City Machine Guns at Backlash. In July, Michaels started a feud with CM Punk after refusing his offer to be a part of the Straight Edge Society. The Society proceeded to attack D-X two out of three weeks to make a statement, and events came to a head when an attack on Triple H backstage cost D-X the Tag Team Championship. Michaels ended up losing in a solo effort to the Motor City Machine Guns. However consolation for Shawn would arrive in the form of a WWE Championship match at Summerslam. In a Triple Threat, HBK pinned nemesis Punk to win the title. However, the feud with the SES continued and Michaels lost the title to CM Punk a month later in a gruelling 30 minute Iron Man match. The following few months were a chaotic time on RAW as SmackDown was closed, leading to an influx of Superstars from the blue brand. Triple H had remarried Chyna and the two had a reunion of sorts with Sean Waltman. The relationship was strained at best due to his and Chyna's past and Waltman was soon released from the company. Meanwhile the focus on Shawn's singles career continued as he challenged The Undertaker to a 'Career vs. Career' match at Survivor Series. The challenge was accepted. However, never one to concede the spotlight, Triple H won the number one contendership to the WWE title and tensions began to arise in D-X. At Survivor Series, Triple H helped a Team RAW combination defeat one from Team SmackDown, and Shawn Michaels defeated The Undertaker in perhaps the biggest match in company history. After losing his rematch for the WWE title, Michaels became obsessed with regaining the gold, and on the last RAW of 2010, snapped, knocking Triple H out with a crowbar. This meant The Game was out of action and Michaels received his partner's spot in the Elimination Chamber. At New Year's Revolution, Michaels regained the WWE Championship, effectively ending D-X. Incarnations *'First Incarnation:' **Type: Heel stable **Active: August 11, 1997 – March 29, 1998 **Members: Shawn Michaels (leader), Triple H, Chyna, Rick Rude (until November 1997) **Associated members: New Age Outlaws, Mike Tyson, Savio Vega *'Second Incarnation:' **Type: Face stable **Active: March 30, 1998 – July 25, 1999 **Members: Triple H (leader) (until March 1999), X-Pac, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, Chyna (until Match 1999) **Associated members: Kane, Mankind, Jason Sensation, Shawn Michaels *'Third Incarnation:' **Type: Heel stable **Active: October 25, 1999 – December 12, 2000 **Members: Triple H (leader), X-Pac, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn (until February 2000), Tori **Associated members: Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and K-Kwik *'Fourth Incarnation:' **Type: Heel stable **Active: February 13, 2006 – June 26, 2006 **Members: Johnny Nitro (leader), Melina, Road Dogg, Austin Aries (until May), Thomas Brewington (until May), Cammy Charm (until May), Dalip 'Giant' Singh (from May), Kid Kash (from May) **Associated members: Stephanie McMahon, Candice Michelle *'Fixth Incarnation:' **Type: Face tag team **Active: April 19, 2010 – January 10, 2011 **Members: Shawn Michaels and Triple H **Associated Members: Chyna, John Cena, Mar, Raven Alexandria Championships and Accomplishments *WWE Championship (2 times) – Shawn Michaels *World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Shawn Michaels and Triple H *WWE European Championship (3 times) – Johnny Nitro, Austin Aries, Kid Kash *'The Slammys' (2010) **Match of the Year – The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels **Finisher of the Year – Shawn Michaels for Sweet Chin Music See also *WWE The E-Federation